Insanity and Fries
by jkdg3461
Summary: Sequel to 'Unwell'. Draco's having mood swings, Ron and Hermione are asking unwanted questions, and Harry's... Harry's just Harry. Will they ever get their happy ending? MPREG. HPDM SLASH. Angst in later chapters.
1. But where is all the coffee?

**A/N:** Yay! It's the much-awaited sequel to Unwell!

Oh, wait. '_Fries_' is the American word for _chips_, like the kind that you buy at McDonald's. Hello, British readers and/or anyone who didn't know that!

This first chapter picks up from the morning after the last scene in chapter eleven of Unwell.

**.-xXXx-.**

Harry gave a soft sigh as he watched Draco's sleeping face. Long, fair eyelashes rested on pale cheekbones. A pink mouth opened slightly and blonde eyebrows furrowed as Draco muttered 'Gnrgh' in his sleep. One pale hand curled and uncurled slowly, inches from Harry's face. Draco's barely rounded belly moved in rhythmic breathing.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Draco's hand, then reluctantly slid out of bed and headed for the shower.

**.-xXXx-.**

"Maybe he's back with Cho."

"That's not likely."

"Snape?"

"He's _dead_."

"_So_?"

"_Ron_!"

"What?"

"Somehow, I don't think Harry left Ginny and James to go and… Ew, with Snape's _corpse_? _Ron_, that's _gross_! Don't shrug at me like that! Stop smirking."

"Smirking… Smirking _like Malfoy_?"

**.-xXXx-.**

Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a green towel around himself. Was it his imagination, or was everything in this house _green_?

Sighing, he pulled on a shirt and a pair of slacks. He threw on his (green) robes, unlocked the bathroom door, and went back into the bedroom.

Heaving a sigh at the mountain of blankets that covered a pregnant Draco, he shook his head and headed for the kitchen.

**.-xXXx-.**

"You're obsessed, Ron."

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table as Ron paced back and forth in the lounge room.

"Well, look, if Ginny won't tell us, and we don't know where Harry is, we have to figure it out ourselves, don't we?"

"And you had to wake me up at six a.m. to help you figure out something that's hardly our business?"

"It _is_ our business," Ron huffed, pointing a finger at Hermione. "Ginny's my sister, James is my nephew, and Harry is our best friend. It's like a mystery: why did Harry leave Ginny?"

"If she's anything like you're being right now, I don't see why he wouldn't, truthfully."

Ron scowled, "I thought you liked this sort of thing. It's like second year all over again. Except, you know, you don't turn into a cat woman, and you're not paralyzed by some massive snake."

"Yes, Ron, it's _exactly_ like second year, because we're still twelve years old, and the answer will, of course, be in the Hogwarts library."

Ron appeared to miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"That's it!" he yelled, clicking his fingers. "The pipes!"

**.-xXXx-.**

The early morning sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains on the kitchen windows. Harry yawned and sat on the table to drink his coffee.

A noise from the doorway behind him made him turn.

"You're up early," Harry yawned. Draco shrugged and padded towards the coffee maker, his blonde hair completely mussed up. Harry thought this was strange; when Draco was asleep a minute ago, his hair looked fine.

"Coffee," Draco said mournfully, pointing at the empty coffee pot. Harry smirked and tried to hide his steaming (green) mug behind his back.

Draco scowled and ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier. Harry grinned and said, "You're picking up on my bad habits."

"I am not," Draco said indignantly, messing up his hair even more.

"Yeah, you are," Harry replied, taking a sip of coffee. Draco glared at him.

Harry slid off the table and pulled a glaring Draco into a hug. Draco crossed his arms, his face smushed into the front of Harry's robes, and said, "I'm not picking up on your bad habits. I'm not turning into you. God forbid there be two Potters in the world; isn't the world bad enough as it is?"

Harry blinked.

"I love you," he said suddenly, cupping Draco's chin. "You know that, right?"

Draco groaned, "So you haven't got a comeback-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off by Harry's mouth. Harry spun them round and pinned Draco to the table, his hands sliding up Draco's shirt as he did. Draco moaned; they hadn't kissed like this since… Since… Well, _ever_.

Suddenly Harry swore and broke away.

"What now?" Draco snapped, irritated. Actually, it was hard for him to be mad at Harry, because Harry's cheeks were flushed and his lips looked utterly bruised.

Harry shrugged and pulled his Muggle mobile out of his pocket. The screen was flashing and it was vibrating and making annoying noises. The screen read _Ron & Hermione_.

Harry glanced at the phone, then turned and opened a window. Before Draco could say anything, Harry had thrown the phone out of the window.

They paused in silence while the phone fell three floors to the sidewalk, where it met its demise with a _crunch_. Harry slammed the window shut.

"Now, where were we?" he said, turning back to Draco.

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** I love moodswing!Draco (:


	2. Unexpected visitors

**A/N:** Whose smart idea was it to sign me up for the _Write Across Victoria_ challenge? I'mma KILL them!

Anyways, I like stuff. And reviews. But I love stuff more. So send me STUFF! (And reviews)

**.-xXXx-.**

"I have to go," Harry whispered, leaning his forehead against Draco's. "No, seriously this time, I really do."

Draco sighed, his hand creeping up to touch the purple love-bite on his neck. Harry grinned.

His grin faded when he caught a glimpse of the clock.

8:13AM.

_Oh, shit._

"Really, really, _really_ have to go now," he said firmly, rolling off Draco and landing on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. He sat up, straightening his robes. "I was supposed to be there half an hour ago."

Draco tilted his head to look at Harry. "Right."

Harry pulled himself to his feet, and then extended a hand to Draco. Draco accepted it and, with a groan, stood up.

He followed Harry into the hall, his bare feet noiseless against the carpet. He silently watched as Harry fruitlessly looked on the hall table for the keys, and then remembered that he left them on the bedside table.

Harry literally sprinted into the bedroom, then emerged dangling a set of keys from his fingers. He opened the front door, and swung around as Draco twitched an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Draco said patiently. "Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?"

Harry pulled the blonde into his arms and laughingly obliged.

**.-xXXx-.**

The receptionist arched an over-plucked eyebrow at Harry.

"Uh, sir, today's your RDO. Remember now?"

"Right," Harry said. "My RDO. How did I forget that?"

He had arrived at the hospital at 8:43AM sharp in a sweating heap. He had apologized profusely to every one of the other Healers, the Welcome Witch, the Mediwitch, and every single one of them had looked at him strangely.

Now he knew why.

How had he forgotten it was his RDO? Was being in love really screwing up his mind all that much?

The receptionist shrugged as Harry grinned widely.

"Okay, then," Harry said happily. "Bye, Sarah."

"Rachel," she corrected him, but he was already out the door, bathed in the warm sunshine.

**.-xXXx-.**

"Honey! I'm _hoooooooooooooome_," Harry cried blithely as he sailed through the door.

The sound of voices in the lounge room halted immediately.

_Uh oh._

"You have no idea where he is," said a voice that sounded familiar. Harry froze. "But apparently _he _knows where _you_ are."

"I – uh," Draco said. It was a momentous occasion: Draco Malfoy was_ speechless_. But Harry didn't get a chance to savor it. He was already sprinting towards the lounge room, wand in hand.

Draco sat across the room from Harry, his knuckles white from gripping the arms of his yellow chair. The two visitors had their backs to Harry, and the one on the left looked incredibly familiar.

Come to think of it, both people did.

"Oh, _shit_," Harry said aloud. The visitors turned at the same moment to look at him.

Harry gaped. Draco looked relieved.

"Hi, Ron," Harry said slowly. "Hi, Hermione."

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** Well, it wasn't hard to see that one coming.


	3. Hermione's revelation

**Review reply:** fifespice – sorry, but I couldn't understand a word of that.

**A/N:** Sorry, confused people! RDO stands for 'rostered day off'. Doctors get those, yeah?

**.-xXXx-.**

"So," Harry said, trying to be indifferent to Draco's trembling body in his lap.

"So," said Ron coolly.

Hermione yawned loudly from next to Ron.

Ron and Harry stared at each other for a few moments, the wood of the kitchen bench (on which Harry and Draco had been making out not too long ago) the only _physical_ barrier between them; unsaid words and unseen emotions also acted as a wall between them as they stared each other down.

"What is –" Ron burst out, at the same moment that Harry said, "How did –"

They both stopped. Hermione yawned again.

Harry coughed and pushed his glasses up his nose. Draco buried his head in Harry's neck.

Ron rolled his eyes when he saw this.

"You go first," Harry muttered, wrapping his arms firmly around Draco.

"Right," Ron snapped. "What is going on here, Harry?"

"What are you –" Harry started, but Ron held up a hand to silence him.

"First of all, you walk out on Ginny and James. Ginny's loved you since before she even met you. James is your _son_."

"Ron," Hermione began, stifling another yawn. "Seriously, just –"

"Secondly, why did you leave Ginny, Harry?" Ron yelled. "SHE'S LOVED YOU SINCE BEFORE SHE EVEN MET YOU AND YOU HAD A SON WITH HER, AND THEN YOU LEFT HER!"

"You already mentioned the whole 'loving-him-before-she-even-met-him thing', Ron."

"Shut up, Hermione."

Harry stared at them, wondering if aliens had kidnapped his best friends and replaced them with badly-done clones, and, if they had, which planet they were from.

"AND THEN," Ron yelled, his face turning mauve, "YOU GO AND SHACK UP WITH THE SON OF A DEATH EATER, WHEN MY SISTER, WHO HAS LOVED YOU SINCE BEFORE SHE EVEN MET YOU, WHO YOU HAD A SON WITH –"

"RON!" Hermione snapped, but Draco beat her to it.

"I didn't choose my parents," Draco stated calmly. "Nor did I choose their allegiance. If you have a problem with that, you can bring it up with my father."

"Well – I – you," Ron sputtered, the purple receding from his face. Harry was glad for this – purple and the red Weasley hair did _not_, under any circumstances, go well together. The resulting clash was enough to make one physically ill.

"Harry, I think it's your turn to talk, now," Draco said, smiling serenely.

"Um," Harry said. He saw Hermione turn and mouth to Ron, _what's wrong with Draco?_

"How did you guys even find us?" Harry said suddenly.

"Like it was _hard_," Hermione replied, stretching her legs. Harry decided that it was probably the Martians that did it.

"Were you in hiding?" Ron taunted. "Were you scared of what the public would say after you left my sister, who has loved you since before she even met you, and –"

"What Ron means to say," Hermione said pointedly, "is that we were very concerned for you, and that Ginny has loved you for a very long time, but we respect your decision."

"No, I didn't!" Ron yelled.

"_Yes_, you _did_," Hermione hissed.

"You know what?" Ron stood up so abruptly that his chair fell over. "I'm leaving."

He stalked away, slamming the door behind him. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a few moments, and then Hermione shrugged.

The door opened again and Ron strode back inside, looking somewhat sheepish. Not even looking at Harry and Draco, he strode to the other side of the kitchen and left, slamming that door shut behind him also.

"I didn't think he'd get very far," remarked Harry. "He walked into our pantry."

Draco sniggered. Hermione shrugged again and stood to leave.

"Harry, it's your life," she said, looking at a point two inches above Harry's head.

"It is indeed," Harry replied.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Hermione's face.

"What was it that you needed to find me for, anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione hovered at the door, and then turned to face Harry.

"I – we're getting married," she whispered, and then fled. There was the metallic gleam of an engagement ring on her hand, then the door shut behind her with a faint click.

"It's all just one big happy Weasley family, isn't it?" Draco muttered, emerging from the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry grinned, "I guess you could say that, yeah."

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** And that was the end of chapter three. OBHWF is actually a recognized term in the fanfiction world – do you think Draco supports it?


	4. Snargaluff stumps

**A/N:** Er, oops. I wasn't exactly _flooded_ in it, but three reviews asking the same question is enough to make me wonder. Guys, **OBHWF** stands for One Big Happy Weasley Family.

Just out of curiosity, how many of you guys have actually _read_ Unwell? 'Cause this is actually a SEQUEL. So, read it, if you haven't yet.

Shmanks to everyone who reviewed, but now it is shameless plug time!! If you liked Unwell and Insanity and Fries, you'll love Strange Noises. And that's a promise.

**.-xXXx-.**

The days following this strange incident went by relatively quickly. Draco became accustomed to waking up late (if he got up too early, then he couldn't move at all without help, thanks to his swelling belly) and Harry showered him with gifts.

The first night, Harry came home bearing a massive teddy bear, at which Draco had promptly shrieked and thrown out the window.

Harry had learned from that incident. Malfoys did not go for cute and cuddly.

The second night, Harry went for what he _thought_ was the safe option, and bought Draco a set of beautiful gold cufflinks.

Draco had looked at him with one eyebrow raised, then said, "Slytherin colors are silver and green."

Harry had shrugged and kissed Draco soundly, then moved off to brush his teeth.

Blaise was ecstatic when he received a set of cufflinks in the mail, courtesy of Draco.

Malfoys didn't go for non-House-loyalty-showing items, either.

"I brought you something," Harry said on the third night.

Apparently Harry had learnt nothing! Draco scowled and sat up in bed with much effort.

"What is it this time? A Snargaluff stump?" he said, too sleepy to even try and inject some sarcasm into his voice.

"A Snargaluff stump… Hmm," Harry said vaguely. To Draco's horror, Harry looked as if he was seriously considering this.

"No!" Draco shrieked.

"I'll have to ask Neville…" Harry continued absently.

"Harry, _please_, I beg you," Draco said, actually crawling over to where Harry sat and physically _pleading_. "I love you, I love you, I love you, but – Merlin, Harry, _DO NOT BUY ME A SNARGALUFF STUMP, OR I WILL EMASCULATE YOU_!"

Harry stared at the red-faced, pregnant Draco kneeling before him.

"Okay, okay," he said, chagrined. "Geez, Draco."

Draco sunk back onto the covers, relieved beyond words. Harry's hand dived into his bag and produced a handful of brightly colored papers.

"This is for you, Draco," he said happily, thrusting the papers at Draco.

Draco numbly raised a hand and took the papers.

He stared.

And stared some more.

And prayed that this was just a joke, or some example of Harry's warped sense of humor.

"You're not _serious_," he said, lowering the papers so he could stare at Harry.

"I know!" Harry practically squealed. "Isn't it great?"

Draco stared at Harry, who was bouncing up and down on the bed and going into paroxysms of excitement, his green eyes shining with happiness.

Draco looked down at the paper in his hands.

"You signed us up for pregnancy class," he said dully, still hoping that this was a really, really bad joke.

Because, if it was a really bad joke, he would laugh really hard and then possibly jump on Harry.

Harry's face fell.

"It's really hard to get in," he said, perhaps sensing the not-very-enthusiastic note in Draco's voice.

Malfoys did _not_ go to pregnancy classes.

However, this Malfoy would do anything for Harry.

"When do we start?" he said brightly, only wanting to see Harry smile again.

Harry's face brightened.

"Tomorrow!" he cried chirpily, and it took all of Draco's willpower not to vomit all over him.

Instead, he groaned inaudibly, rolled over and buried his head in a pillow. Harry took this as Draco's display of excitement and happiness, and crawled in next to him.

"Oh, yeah, by the way," Harry whispered, placing a feather-light kiss on the top of Draco's head. "I've got something else for you."

Draco hoped to Merlin that it was a Snargaluff stump. Even a Snargaluff stump would be better than _pregnancy class_.

"Yeah?" Draco replied, lifting his head out of the pillow. Harry grinned widely at him and fumbled in his pockets.

"Look, I know that the Slytherin colors are green and silver," he said, suddenly serious. He pulled out a tiny box and extended it towards Draco. "But I had to get this."

"Are you sure I'll want it?" Draco asked, gingerly reaching out a hand to touch the red velvet of the box. Harry's eyebrows twitched.

"Pretty sure, yeah," he said, popping open the box.

Draco stared.

"Draco, I… When I rehearsed it, it sounded better than this," Harry said. "But, basically, all I wanted to say was…"

They both glanced down. A gold ring inset with an emerald winked up at them. Draco winked back.

"Spit it out," Draco said without a touch of malice.

"Marry me?" Harry burst out.

"Duh," Draco replied, and threw himself at Harry.

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** Yay! Fluff!


	5. Pregnancy class

**Review reply:** Shealtiel, this is _why_ I can write about slash as if it's normal: BECAUSE IT TOTALLY IS! _Duh_, Squarealeeza…

**A/N:** Yes… Enjoy the fluff while you can. Shmanks you, reviewers!

**.-xXXx-.**

"Okay, everyone," the instructor said serenely. "Welcome to pregnancy class. The purpose of this class is to instruct you on how best to care for your new child, and firstly I'd like to congratulate you all –"

The instructor was addressing a crowd of about a dozen witches seated on faded blue yoga mats, their companions, in various stages of marital commitment, and Draco.

Draco glanced scornfully at the posters covering the walls, labeled with things like _GESTATION_ and _YOUR BABY AND YOU_.

"What the hell, Potter," he hissed under his breath, "possessed you to even _think_ that I'd _want_ to go to pregnancy class? This is madness, even for one of your ideas."

"When have my ideas ever been not good?" Harry pouted.

Draco feigned deep thinking.

"Okay," he said sarcastically. "So going into the Chamber when you were only twelve years old and attempting to kill a Basilisk, which you very well knew had the ability to kill you, was a _good_ idea, was it?"

"What –" Harry started, but Draco continued to whisper.

"Oh, and the whole chasing a convicted murderer down a hole in a tree stump; that was a stroke of pure brilliance on your part… And let's not forget the creation of a secret organization under the nose of a Ministry official; the constant backtalking to said Ministry official, even when she made you cut your own hand open; your insistence of the return of the Dark Lord; oh, and the loveliness of that Triwizard fiasco. And the mistake of snogging that sulky Chang freak. I don't know how you come up with these things, Harry, honestly, I don't."

"It's an acquired habit to think up stupid plans," Harry grinned.

"– so if you could please get into the position I just described," the instructor continued in that same serene voice, "and just take a few deep breaths…"

"What position is this?" Draco whispered quickly, casting a panicked glance around the room. Harry sighed and pulled Draco to sit between his outstretched legs.

"Lean back," he whispered. Draco glanced around and, sure enough, the rest of the couples were sitting like this. Draco leaned his back against Harry's chest and exhaled.

"Deep breaths," Harry said softly. Draco slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"Very good, Malfoy, Potter," the instructor said, floating past them in a dreamlike haze. Her long skirt brushed Harry's arm and he was irresistibly reminded of Luna Lovegood.

"Perfect," Harry whispered, pulling Draco closer and kissing him softly on the lips. Draco smiled and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

Neither of them knew that this was the last happy moment that they'd share for a very long time.

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** Okay, okay! I'm _sorry_!

It just wouldn't be _me_ if there wasn't a bit of angst in there somewhere! _(cowers and hides)_


	6. Sadism streak

**Review repl****ies: **SLNS, angst is angst is angst. Everything needs a little bit of angst; otherwise it's totally not realistic, like a really bad Mary-Sue story. TearsOfTheForgotten, in answer to your question, no… _(cringes)_ Maybe… Okay, _yes_, I'm sorry!!

**A/N:** And, okay, guys, this is a LOT of angst. Tragedy, innit. Maybe I should change the category. But, then again, it's only not-humorous/romantic for a chapter (or three). Gahh, you're all going to _**hate**_ me for this!

**.-xXXx-.**

A singular loud scream filled the room. Draco gripped Harry's hand tighter.

"No…" he whimpered. The screaming was replaced by a loud panting, then more screaming, even louder this time. In the background, they could hear shouts of "IT'S OKAY!" and "JUST ONE MORE!"

Harry handed Draco a bucket. Draco released his death grip on Harry's hand and seized the red plastic of the bucket.

The resulting splatter of vomit was somehow louder than the screaming. Harry patted his pockets, then extracted a pen and scrawled something on the back of his hand.

The screams receded to be replaced by more panting.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed a voice shrilly. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, Merlin…" Draco moaned, vomiting again.

"DIE!" shrieked that voice again. "I WANT YOU TO _DIE_!"

"Err… So, that's how females give birth," the instructor, who had previously introduced herself as Polly, said, switching off the TV.

With a wave of her wand, she turned the lights back on. Draco extracted his head from the bucket, looking sickened. Harry nodded profusely and jotted down another note on the back of his hand.

"The pain of childbirth is incredible," Polly said seriously. "To reach what is almost an equivalent of the utter _agony_, a male would have to pull his testicles up and over his head."

Harry and Draco shuddered simultaneously. The two of them had stayed behind to talk to Polly, as they had been the only completely male couple in the class.

"Okay, but there are _drugs_, aren't there?" Harry asked, pen poised in midair, "You know, painkillers and stuff?"

"Oh, no, _you_ don't have to go through this," Polly said brightly. "As a male, you'd receive a C-section, with a heavy dose of analgesics."

"Then why in the name of Merlin did you show us that video!?" Draco cried, flinging the bucket across the room in a fit of rage.

All three of them turned to watch the vomit trickle down the poster titled _YOUR BABY AND YOU_.

Polly shrugged, "Sadism streak."

**.-xXXx-.**

"So, I'll see you guys next week!" Polly cried shrilly.

"Whatever," Harry replied, crossing the room and leaving, Draco close behind.

"She's a nutcase," Harry sighed, shutting the door and leaning against the wall.

Draco didn't reply.

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Harry said apologetically, pulling Draco into a crushing hug.

Draco was silent and motionless.

"Hey…" Harry said softly, surveying Draco at arm's length. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Draco looked at him sadly then shook his head.

"Draco?" Harry released his shoulders and leaned back against the wall, a confused and concerned expression on his face.

"I don't want to go through with this," Draco said simply.

"You – _what_?"

"I don't want to go through with this," Draco repeated, "I don't want to, Harry, I don't want to get cut open, I don't! I'm scared! No, I'm _terrified_. Am I even ready to be a father?"

"Draco –" Harry began, but he was interrupted.

"I'm _scared_, Harry! I don't want to make the wrong choice and screw everything up again! I don't want to make any more stupid mistakes!"

"What brought this on?" Harry asked, reaching for Draco's hand. Draco twitched it out of reach.

"Everything! I've – I've been thinking, maybe everything's too soon – maybe this isn't a matter of love, it's a matter of _duty_! You feel like you have to marry me because you impregnated me, because you left your wife for me!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said, a frown creasing his scarred forehead.

"Am I being ridiculous?" Draco replied, his grey eyes wide and glistening. "Because I think it's the most sensible thing I've ever said."

"I – whatever," Harry snapped, taking a step towards Draco.

Draco shrunk away.

"Don't be like this," Harry whispered roughly, pulling Draco into his arms. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I _couldn't_," Draco snapped, struggling to escape from the arms around him.

"Draco, please," Harry said, releasing him and gripping his shoulders. "It's a life, it's our child… It's _Lucius_, Draco!"

"It's my body!" Draco yelled. "It's my body, and it's my child, and it's _my_ decision!"

"It's my child too," Harry growled, trying to keep his voice steady. "I can't let you kill my son or daughter. I won't."

Draco looked down at his shoes for a moment, and then tilted his chin up to look at Harry.

Harry looked down at the shining tear-tracks on Draco's face and shook his head. Then he turned and walked away.

He angrily jabbed the button for the elevator. A few seconds later, Harry stomped into the shining lift cubicle and went to hit the DOWN button.

A loud _crash_ distracted him. Harry glanced up to watch Draco fall…

Fall…

_Fall_!?

… Fall, in a dead faint, onto the remains of the pot plant that he had just knocked over.

And then the shiny lift doors closed, and Harry's startled reflection stared back at him; the lurch in his stomach was akin to the lurch of the elevator as it began its lonely descent down.


	7. Worth it

**Review reply:** TearsOfTheForgotten, _verrrrrrry_ good. As unwilling as I am to part with them, you may have a figurative internet cookie for being so brilliant. Look, it's even got M&Ms in it!! (:

**A/N:** Initially, I had no idea what I was going to call the first fic in this series. Apart from Strange Noises, I've had very bad luck with titles in the past (i.e.: they're crap). So I thought, okay, pick a random song title… I thought of Matchbox 20… And hence, Unwell was born.

I dunno. Just a random tidbit for anyone out there who's as bored as I am, if that's even possible.

**.-xXXx-.**

When Draco came to, he was lying on crisp white hospital sheets with a drip in his arm.

Harry was staring unseeingly out the window; his lime green robes a stark contrast with the off-white of the walls.

Harry turned around to face Draco, and he just knew.

Draco knew. He just knew, without any words passing between them, just that one simple gaze was enough to confirm his worst fears.

Etched in those stupid green eyes, in the way his chest moved as he sighed, the way that his hand moved to push hair out of his face.

He knew.

Draco opened his mouth to talk.

"Don't you dare," Harry said hoarsely. "Don't even think about daring to do this to me."

Draco felt small, insignificant – a pale ghost in a sea of white sheets and tiled floors. He shook his head in acknowledgement, and shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry grit out, turning back to the window. "It wasn't, so don't even say it was. Don't even think it."

"I…" the word died on Draco's cracked lips. How long had it been since he had last had water? How long had he lay there, pale, unmoving, the remains of his and Harry's only bond disintegrating inside of him as he slept?

"It's not about you," Harry said to the window.

"It is," Draco replied, finally finding his voice. "It is about me, it's my fault, IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"It wasn't," Harry spat, turning around, but his narrowed eyes didn't meet Draco's. "How could you even say that?"

"Because it's true, and we're both thinking it. So just admit it, Harry. It's my fault –"

"Don't you –"

"– It's my fault, it's my fault," Draco sang malevolently. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and raised his chin to look at Harry. "Just say it!"

"It's not your fault," Harry replied, glaring at a point two inches above Draco's left shoulder. "It's not your fault unless you want it to be."

"I did it. It's my fault – whether I want it or not!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Harry shouted, finally meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco felt like he was imploding from the force of that stare.

"Yes, it is," he said slowly, his elocution remarkably clear for someone on the verge of tears.

"It's NOT!"

"Maybe this just wasn't meant to be."

"Draco, please," Harry whispered. "We can make this work."

"Then say that it was my fault."

Harry stared at Draco disbelievingly for a few tense seconds, knowing that his next words would change the course of his life and yet still not wanting to believe that this was really happening.

"I can't do that," he whispered. "It's not your fault."

They could hear the squeak of the wheels on the lunch cart outside.

"Are you sure about that?" Draco replied, his voice shaking.

"No," Harry finally admitted. "No, I'm not. Draco, I don't… I can't lose you."

"Poor little Golden Boy," Draco whispered, slowly raising his left hand. "Too brave to blame it on someone else, but too cowardly to admit the truth…"

With agonizing slowness, he slid the glittering emerald ring from his finger and placed it on the shelf next to his bed, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

The ring landed on the polished wood with a clink of finality.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "But a cowardly man is not for me, and as for a brave man, I am not for him."

Harry's eyes shone with tears as he turned away.

"I'm neither," he finally said, striding towards the door. "I'm just a fool in love, and you're the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me."

He turned back to stare at Draco.

"Two weeks," he said tonelessly. "Two weeks of my entire life that meant so much more than four years of marriage to Ginny. And what did I get?"

"A one night stand, a returned ring, and a miscarried baby," Draco replied, the tiniest hint of the old sneer in his voice.

"Exactly," Harry said, wiping his cheeks and walking out of the door. "Now I just have to decide if it was all worth it."

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** Okay. Gawd. This is probably pretty confusing.

What happened is this: Harry got Draco pregnant; Draco said he didn't want to keep the baby; Draco then lost the baby and is blaming himself; Harry just walked out because Draco doesn't want to marry him anymore. Harry still loves Draco very much, BUT he's not sure how he feels about losing the baby.

**Is it the end**** of their relationship? I should know – I'm the person who's writing this! (:**


	8. Memories

**Review replies**Vaaw, was that a reference to the sudden angst, or am I _just not funny_?

I hope you enjoyed the cookie, TearsOfTheForgotten.

You _are _special, Shealtiel… In your own little way, mind _(eyebrow twitch)_.

And, Aya Kurayami – GIVE THAT BACK!

**A/N:** It gets a bit disjointed and weird here. Just bear with me.

**.-xXXx-.**

_Ding.__ "Level one."_

_Tense seconds passed by, though it seemed like centuries._

"_Come on!" Harry yelled impatiently, staring hatefully at his tear-stained reflection in the elevator doors._

_Unable to wait any longer, he slammed his fist into the button pad of the elevator and sprinted through the opening doors._

"_Healer Harry, we're –" started a Mediwitch, but Harry pushed her out of the way and ran towards the staircase. _

Level four… Level four…!

_He turned a sharp corner and nearly collided with __an old man with a walking stick. He kept sprinting without even apologizing._

_Corner after corner, step after step, he ran on._

_The exhaustion overtook his body as he reached the third floor._

Just one more floor…

_He struggled to keep climbing the stairs, gripping the rail for support, cursing Quidditch for not being a more __physical__ activity._

_How had he gotten so unfit?_

_What about Draco?_

_He turned another corner wearily and kept climbing._

Keep going… Just one more step… One more…

_He pushed the door in the stai__rwell open, gasping for breath. He was too scared to stop._

_Too scared to stop, but too scared to keep going._

_He wiped the sweat from his forehead and started running again._

_He passed endless wards and hallways, sprinting, looking for the room where the pregnancy classes were held._

_He passed faceless witches and wizards and trolleys and pot plants, looking for Draco._

_He turned corner after corner – when had the hospital gotten so big?_

_He finally skidded to a halt and __half-walked, half-ran down a narrow corridor, practically sobbing with desperation. He burst through the double doors at the end of the hall and froze._

_Draco lay a few meters away, his blonde hair splayed out everywhere, a small pool of blood forming beneath him._

_Harry moved forward and knelt beside __Draco's motionless body. He gently lifted Draco's head and pillowed it in his lap._

"_I'm sorry…" Harry whispered desperately, raking his hands through Draco's hair. A tear landed on the pale strands. "I'm so sorry…"_

_But what did you do when sorry wasn't good enough?_

**.-xXXx-.**

Harry stared despondently at the newspaper, the words blurring before his eyes.

Why him? Why this? Why _now_?

Was it all worth it, in the end? What would happen when Draco came out of the hospital?

Harry thought of all the things he was willing to give, if there was the slimmest chance in the world that this could not be happening.

_Lucius…_

He pushed the newspaper away, and finally allowed the tears to fall.

**.-xXXx-.**

_In the end, he'd picked up Draco's motionless body and carried it to a ward. He'd __rolled up his sleeves and cleaned Draco up; he'd fluffed the pillows and sat by Draco's bed for hours._

_And yet he didn't allow himself to cry._

_He'd known straightaway what it meant – the fainting, the bleeding, the cramps that Draco complained of when he finally regained consciousness, before slipping into blackness once more._

_But he wouldn't cry._

"_It hurts," Draco would moan, clutching his stomach. Harry refused to let himself cry as he watched Draco be injected with sedatives and painkillers._

_Harry felt numb. He was so numb he was surprised that his fingers weren't blackened with frostbite._

_He'd sat with Draco for days, watching him sleep blissfully, all the while thinking of the newlywed who lies awake to watch their new spouse sleep._

_Would that ever happen for them? __Would they ever get the happy ending that he promised?_

_He thought back to that superficial vow he had made._

"A promise is a promise," Draco had shrugged. "I promised Father."

Harry had shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"A promise is a promise," Harry had whispered after a few moments, his breath tickling Draco's ear. "So, I promise that, one day, I'll marry you. I'm going to marry you and we'll have a house with a white picket fence and maybe some siblings for this one, and then…"

_And then what?_

_What would he have said if he could've finished the sentence?_

**.-xXXx-.**

Harry sat upright and wiped his eyes.

He had made his final decision.


	9. Cravings and ice cream

**Review repl****ies:** Vaaw, it gets better… Comparatively. I _can't_ make this totally angsty. So, like, chill _(hands you an icypole)_.

To Rika'sGrayWolf and all the other people who are screeching _ZOMGWTF!?_ – here's the deal: Harry _thinks_ he loves Draco, but now that he's lost the baby, how can he be so sure? Is there any truth to what Draco said in the hospital – that Harry was only with him because of the baby?

**A/N:** Ahahaha. I didn't not update because I wanted to torture y'all – I actually _forgot_. I've been working on some original stuff (Trish xx on FictionPress – have a squiz!), plus real life, etc.

And, yes, I _am_ serious… Four years have passed since the last time I wrote (well, it seems like that, doesn't it?).

**.-xXXx-.**

– **FOUR YEARS LATER –**

"And then I ran upstairs, and he was lying on the floor, and – you know how sometimes you just _know_ these things? How you can just tell in a split second that your life has been irreparably torn apart?"

"Yes, but…"

"I nursed him back to health. Wouldn't let anyone else touch him – couldn't."

"But –"

"Didn't change the fact that he'd lost the baby, of course."

"That's not your –"

"And so," Harry finished, swirling the last dregs of coffee in his mug and rubbing his face with his hand. "That's what happened with me and Draco."

"That was a while ago, Harry," Hermione said slowly. "I mean, it was all of four years ago… And you gave it another try with Ginny two years ago. You'd think that you could've forgiven him by now?"

"But what exactly am I supposed to forgive him for? I can't blame him for something he couldn't help. I – I don't need to forgive him, because I don't blame him for anything." Harry sighed and pushed the mug away.

"I think you're supposed to hate him," Hermione replied after a pause. "You're supposed to hate him for not… For not being what you needed. Don't you think it's weird that you don't hate him at all?"

"Sort of," Harry said thoughtfully. "But maybe it's not him that I need to forgive. Maybe I need to forgive myself for – for not being what _he_ needed. But it's over and done now, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "What do you suppose Ginny and Ron are taking so long doing, anyway?"

**.-xXXx-.**

"This one," Ginny laughed, holding up an oversized blue t-shirt, "Or this one?" A four-year-old James toddled awkwardly behind her as she whipped an oversized pink shirt off a rack.

"Umm…" Ron blushed, tilting his head to the side as if seriously contemplating the shirts that were being waved in front of his face. "That one?" He pointed arbitrarily at an oversized purple shirt to Ginny's left.

After throwing the blue and pink shirts at Ron, Ginny bounced over to the rack, positively glowing, and held the purple shirt against her chest. She spun gracefully, her red hair flying out behind her, as James laughed loudly.

"What do you think?" she chirped.

"It looks a bit – big," Ron said slowly. "Aren't you a size six, Gin? That looks like a size… I dunno… Fourteen."

Ginny beamed and rushed at Ron. Before he could even duck, his younger sister had him trapped in a bear hug.

"Finally, you caught on, Ron!" she all but squealed in his ear. He winced.

"All I said was that the shirt was too big," Ron said, shrugging. "That couldn't mean anything except…" a look of sudden understanding dawned on the freckled face buried in the shoulder of Ginny's shirt "– OH, GOD! NO!"

"You're so _smart_!" she beamed, releasing him and waving the purple shirt with the air of a possessed woman.

"_Not you too_!" Ron wailed.

"Wait – what do you mean, _not you too_?" she replied, raising one eyebrow. Ron slapped a hand over his mouth and inwardly swore.

Ginny paused for a second of thought, and then shrieked in delight. "You and 'Mione, too!?"

Ron's hand fell from his face and he sighed. "I – yeah… Don't tell her I told you."

**.-xXXx-.**

"Hi!" Ginny beamed later, throwing an armful of bags on an empty seat and planting a quick kiss on Harry's forehead. He winced, but hid it by pulling a sulking James onto his lap.

"Hi…" Ron said hesitantly, shuffling his feet as he joined the group. He and Ginny dropped into the empty chairs waiting for them.

"What's up?" Harry asked in an undertone as Ginny whipped out her purchases and showed them to Hermione.

Ron glanced at him surreptitiously. Harry was hiding his face as he pretended to fuss over James.

"You'll see," Ron muttered.

Harry's eyebrows twitched upwards, but all he said was, "What's the matter, James? What's wrong with you?"

"I want," James pouted.

"What do you want?"

James pointed sullenly. Harry's eyes followed James' finger to the brightly colored and newly reopened ice cream parlor across the street.

Harry sighed and tousled James' hair. "Sorry, James, ice cream really isn't –"

He was interrupted by Ginny gripping his hand while she squealed, "You and Ron, too!?"

Harry took a sideways glance at Ron. Hermione was gripping his hand tightly as she squealed in reply, "_Yes_! We've been trying for ages – sorry for the visual of your older brother and me having, you know –" Ginny shrugged and Hermione continued, "But it's just so _amazing_ that –"

"– Both of us!" Ginny shrieked, releasing Harry's hand to grip Hermione's across the table.

"– At the same time!" Hermione finished.

"What were you thinking of naming it?"

"Oh, if it's a girl, Rose, and if it's a boy, Hugo."

Ginny chuckled. "I'm glad you've already decided. I think Harry wants to name this one in honor of Dumbledore or Snape. We honestly can't decide on a name. But, then again, Harry's never really been good with choosing names."

"Lucius," Harry said softly.

Ginny looked up at him. "Beg your pardon?"

Harry stared blankly at her for a few moments and then fixed a smile upon his face.

"Nothing," he said slowly.

Ginny tilted her head and considered him for a moment, but decided that it probably was nothing and continued chatting with Hermione.

"Ice cream sounds like a really good idea right now," Harry said softly to James.

Harry stood, scraping his chair back, and three faces, two flushed with excitement and one with embarrassment, snapped up to look at him.

Ron sent him a pleading look. _Please don't leave me here_.

Harry smirked and said, "I'm just going to take James for some ice cream. I'll be back soon."

Ron slumped down in his seat dejectedly.

**.-xXXx-.**

The bell above the yellow-painted door tinkled as Harry and James entered. Harry smiled swiftly at the blonde assistant behind the counter, who was disinterestedly flipping through a magazine, and then diverted his attention to the most important matter at hand: ice cream.

"What flavor do you want?" he asked the four-year-old seriously. He scooped his son into his arms and pointed at the flavors chalked on a board above the counter.

"Daddy, what flavor do _you_ want?" James asked, burrowing his head into Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled and pretended to seriously consider the matter. "Strawberry."

James' brown eyes widened. "But, Daddy, pink's for _girls_."

"Why does it matter?"

"I want the same as you."

"You know…" Harry said slowly, "You could just _pretend_ that it wasn't pink." James pouted, so Harry added, "Or I could change it to green." Green was James' favorite color.

"Sir," interrupted the store assistant. "We find that magically changing the color and/or texture of our ice creams tends to affect the flavor. You may, for example, find that your strawberry tastes a little more like apple once you turn it green, and vice-versa. You may want to try our apple-strawberry flavor, which tastes the same as color-changed strawberry, or you may just want to go for chocolate. It's your safest bet."

The store assistant was standing next to the cash register, one hand casually resting on the keypad and the other hand still flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Alright then," Harry said finally, "I'll have –" the store assistant looked up and Harry caught his breath. The store assistant's grey eyes widened in shock as Harry stuttered, "– y-you. I'll have – you. In… In a cone."

"Harry?" Draco whispered as the magazine that he'd been holding slipped out of his grasp and slid to the floor.

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** worth the wait?

Anyway, how cute was the visual of Harry and James picking ice cream flavors? I was inwardly _aww_ing as I wrote it (:

Leave a review!


	10. Wrong store

**Review reply: **insaneblondemidget14, _au contraire_. I think you'll find that I _**can**_ "just leave it there"… But I won't (:

**A/N:** I'm beginning to think that this was badly titled. There are very little, if any, fries, though there is much insanity. The suggestion box is open for new titles; however, Shealtiel is banned from suggesting, because she'll be like, "_DISGUSTING SLASH STORY THAT OUGHT TO BE BURNED LIKE TOM BROWN'S BEAUTIFUL ASS_".

In any case, I'm terribly sorry for the Harry/Ginny.

**.-xXXx-.**

Harry stared, because there was simply nowhere else to look.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he stared right back at Harry, but then he seemed to regain his composure. He sighed and said in a tired voice, "I'm sorry, sir, but that flavor is unavailable at the moment. May I suggest Rocky Road or Triple Chocolate?"

Harry's arms tightened around his son. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, and then said huskily, "I – you… _Why_?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Draco replied, raising his eyebrows. "I suppose – Rocky Road is very popular these days. Same with Triple Chocolate. And they wonder why the obesity levels are so high."

"I – that's not… Not what I'm t-talking about," Harry said, his attempt at a vindictive tone falling flat on its face. "And you – you know it."

"Daddy," James pouted. Two pairs of eyes suddenly snapped to the child in Harry's arms. "Who is he and _where's my ice cream_?"

Harry's eyes raked over Draco's face, and he sighed.

"This man… I don't know who he is any more," Harry replied, turning towards the door. "And sorry, James, the ice cream shop is next door. We went into – the wrong store."

Harry took a few strides towards the door, and then he turned back to Draco with gritted teeth. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. This shop only seems to stock arrogant prats with memory loss – that's all the merchandise I've seen, anyway – and we were just looking for some decent ice cream. You might want to reconsider your advertising schemes."

The bell tinkled as the yellow door shut behind them.

Draco took a deep breath and he turned away from the door. There were boxes to be unpacked, milk levels to be topped up, straw holders to be filled… He wiped angrily at his cheeks. He didn't have time for tears.

**.-xXXx-.**

**A/N:** yeah, sorry that it's a short chapter. But two chapters in one day, after who-knows-how-long of _no_ chapters? That's lucky, I guess.


End file.
